


Hush, Bucky

by Batfink



Series: Dreamscapes [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comfort, Fluff, Interlude, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief little side step to what happens after Steve talks to Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Bucky

Steve put down his mobile and glanced across at Bucky who was curled in a ball on the bed. He was sleeping, but he had a pained look on his face.

Taking a deep breath Steve stood from his bed and went around the bed Bucky was lying on. Lifting the covers, Steve slipped into the bed behind him. He lay there staring up at the ceiling wondering how this was supposed to help.

He was just dozing off when Bucky twitched violently beside him, his breathing sped up and a faint whimper came from him. Trying not to panic, Steve rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arm around him. “Hush, Bucky.” He whispered. “It's Steve. I'm here.”

Bucky froze for a moment then suddenly went limp in Steve's embrace. “Steve?” He murmured.

Steve pulled him back towards him. “It's me. You're safe.”

Bucky sighed and snuggled into the pillow his hand coming up to hold Steve's forearm to his chest. “Can we go home tomorrow?” He asked quietly.

“Of course we can.” Steve smiled in the darkness. He was going to owe Tony for this one.


End file.
